Rain
by Blu Rose
Summary: [SenelxChloe, SPOILERS to Chloe's Quest] She always hated the rain, but maybe he could make her forget about that... [Sucky summary. Please R&R!]


**Blu: Yo! Here I am with yet another ToL fic! This one is SenelxChloe, and it's really, really short and might be a little confusing to a few of us. Anyway, please enjoy this.**

_Warning: Spoilers to the end of Chloe's character quest! Alternate ending by me._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Legendia. Period. End of disclaimer._

**Rain**

Chloe hated the rain. It always felt as though the sky was crying the tears she refused to shed, whenever she thought of that night... Despite all she tried, she couldn't forget the details: the eyes of her dead mother that looked like those of a doll; her father's blood stained body and how red splattered the pavement of the street; the man who was the cause of her becoming an orphan and the tattoo of a snake he had on one arm... But the one thing she could never forget was the rain...

**X-X-X**

She didn't _dare_ face him. Not after what happened a while ago. The anger and darkness she held within her heart almost killed a man and his innocent daughter. Before, Chloe would've killed him with no thought whatsoever about who he was, but...that was _before_ she met him and his daughter. If Chloe killed him, then she would be repeating what _he_ did to _her_ and make his innocent and sickly daughter an orphan.

"Chloe."

The girl knight froze as she heard her name. Would he really talk to her? After what she had done? What she almost done...?

"I hate the rain..." Chloe spoke before she could stop herself. "I always feel like the sky is laughing at me..." Laughing at her for not doing what she said she would accomplish on her family's name.

"I feel..._horrible_." She looked up at the sky as a small drop of rain fell down, followed by another, and another, until it all started to fall. "I almost... I can't even _say_ it..." Chloe's back was turned to the white-haired young man behind her, unaware of the look on his face. "You...must hate me now."

"...Why would I hate you?"

Her eyes widened and she slowly turned around to face him. Dark blue eyes looked at her sternly.

"Yeah, you almost let your anger get to you--everyone does that sometimes. And you didn't go through with killing Alcott even after you found out that he killed your parents--because you would be doing to Elsa what he did to you."

"...I..." Chloe looked down at the ground. She felt ashamed of looking at him: the one whom she held affection for, but belonged to someone else. Why did he have to follow her...? The knight suddenly felt a hand take her chin and made her look up into suddenly angered blue orbs.

"_Listen_ to me!" Senel put his hands on her shoulders and held onto them tightly. "Don't feel sorry for yourself!"

"...Coolidge..." Chloe closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I'm going to leave the Legacy." She could see surprise in his eyes. "What's done is done. There's... There is no reason why I should stay here. Besides, the others...and Alcott and Elsa-- Uh!" The young woman's eyes widened in surprise. Did Senel just..._slap her_?

"_Shut up_! No one cares about that--we care about _you_! _I _care about you! Or does that not matter?" The Marine told her with fire burning in his eyes. "Well?"

Senel frowned and shook her a bit. "_Well_?"

Chloe broke free from his grip and turned around. She didn't want him to see her cry. No, she couldn't let _him _see her break down! She could feel the warm tears streaming down her face. She looked up at the sky, thinking, maybe, she would find an answer up there...

Senel stared at her back for what seemed like a long time. _'Chloe...'_ He almost swore he heard the girl knight let out a sob. His eyes softened a bit as he looked down. "..." After a few moments, he noticed a familiar pair of boots. Then, he felt arms wrap around him. "What?" He snapped out of daze in time to notice Chloe...holding him tightly and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Can... Can we stay like this? Just for...a little while...?" She said softly. She knew she would push him away. She just knew it. He loved Shirley, not her. Before she knew it, she felt arms wrap around her, pulling her closer--close enough to feel the warmth of another body. "Huh?"

Senel held her close to his body, his chin resting on her neck. "Yeah..." He whispered into her ear. "Just a little longer..." He could feel tear drops wetting his shoulder. _'So she **was** crying...' _He held her a little tighter.

Chloe wished in her mind and in her heart that they could stay out here--like _this_--forever. That they never had to go back to Werites Beacon and that they could actually _be together_. But that was just wishful thinking. As soon as they got back, Senel and Shirley would be together again and...he still wouldn't know how she felt about her.

"I love you..." She whispered very softly to herself.

Senel blinked. "Hm? What did you say?"

Chloe began to blush, her cheeks turning cherry red. _'Stupid! Idiot! You didn't mean to say that out loud!'_ "N-nothing. I didn't say anything."

"..." Senel smiled and raised his head a bit to kiss the girl knight on the cheek. She blinked in surprised and looked up to see him giving her a small smile.

"Wh-what?" She couldn't help but stutter. That kiss was a total surprise! She didn't even think he'd _do _something like that! Chloe turned her head to try and hide the fact that her face resembled that of a cherry, but the young man already saw.

He leaned towards her and whispered into her ear. "I love you, too..."

The girl knight blinked and turned her head to look at him. "Wh-what...?" Before she knew it, she felt his lips against hers. When they broke apart, Chloe's face turned several shades of red before returning to normal. "Wh-why did you...?" Could it have been only a pity kiss?

Senel placed a hand on her shoulder. "..." The knight of Valens thought she saw a tinge of red on his cheeks for a second, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. "...Let's get back to town. The others are probably starting to worry."

"Huh? Wait a minute, what the hell--?" Chloe quieted down when Senel wrapped his arm around her waist. The rain stopped and the dark clouds slowly started to disappear, revealing the sun. "...Coolidge..."

He looked at her and gave a small smile. "Let's go home..."

Chloe stared at him for a while before she started to smile, too. "...Yes..."

The two of them started to walk away from the cliff, back into the Forest of No Return, holding hands with their fingers entwined.

_'I think...'_ The knight thought as they walked, _'I can be honest with myself and say it now...'_ Her smile got a little wider as she looked up at Senel. _'I'm... I'm happy...'_

**Fin**

**X-X-X**

**Blu: Nyaaaahhhh! This fic sucks! It sucks eggs on ice! I couldn't help but write it--I saw the Japanese version of the cutscence from the end of Chloe's character quest and I felt so sad that Senel STILL didn't figure out that she liked him as much as Shirley did! (DAMN YOU, SENEL, WHY MUST YOU BE SO DENSE?)** **Anyway...I felt like I just HAD to do an alternate ending to that scene. It probably sucks and I think Chloe and Senel might be out of character... I still hope you like it, so please review...**


End file.
